1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a structure for the display and dispensing of tickets such as lottery tickets. More particularly, this invention relates to a device having a main door pivotally attached to a housing and a security door pivotally connected to the main door to prevent access to the interior of the housing through an opening in the main door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of box-like dispensers for displaying and dispensing of tickets has been known for some time. Generally, such dispensers have common characteristics such as transparent walls through which a stack of tickets may be seen, means for securing the dispensers in position, and an opening through which the tickets may be manually dispensed.
Ticket dispensers are also known in the art to include the opening in a hinged rear door. A lock is typically provided on the door to secure the door in place. Although the door may be locked, however, the lock does not prevent unauthorized removal of tickets through the opening in the door. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide means for securing tickets contained within the ticket dispenser against unauthorized removal through the opening. It would also be desirable that such means not hinder access to the door lock, and that such means not involve a substantial cost or substantial amount of hardware.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.